Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to phase-locked loops (PLLs).
Description of the Related Technology
Phase-locked loops (PLLs) are used in a variety of applications for generating an output clock signal having a controlled phase and frequency relationship to a reference clock signal. PLLs can be used in, for example, frequency synthesizers, telecommunications systems, and/or chip-to-chip communication.
Clock generation circuits frequently include a PLL used to lock an output clock signal generated by the PLL's voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) to the phase of an incoming reference clock signal. For instance, a high precision tunable oscillator can be phase-locked to a noisy reference clock signal, and the PLL can operate to suppress phase noise and to attenuate jitter.